<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bull's out of the Bag by ProMantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664319">Bull's out of the Bag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis'>ProMantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asta x Sol Fanfic Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami learns about Asta and Sol's relationship and decides to use them to do his stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Sol Marron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asta x Sol Fanfic Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bull's out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is now a series. yay, more sleepless nights.</p><p>Also i use italic to represent whispering and/or Gordon just speaking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a good couple of weeks since Sol met the love of her life, Asta.</p><p>After being freed from the Midnight Sun outpost, they had been dating in secret. Mainly to keep Sol reputation as the girl who hates men. Which she still does, she even tolerates the wizard king cause Char had respect for him. But Asta was different. They both are making the impossible possible. Not to mention that his determination was admirable and, on instances, adorable.</p><p>She would always daydream about what they would do after the sun sets. Of coarse, due to Asta's Captain's rules, she would sneak in and take him out of the puzzle palace.</p><p>One night, everything changed.</p><p>"C'mon, Asta, We need to go" Sol demanded quietly as Asta was putting on clothes. "I'm sorry, sol" he said as he put on his shirt "I forgot to set up my clothes for tonight". Sol giggled quietly after learning that before she enters into the room fully as she was originally sitting on the windowsill. "Okay, ready" Asta said. He and Sol exchanged a small kiss before they to walk towards the window.</p><p>"Just where do you 2 think you're going?"</p><p>The 2 froze and turned around slowly to see the Captain of The Black Bulls himself: Yami. Asta stared at Yami with dread while Sol stared with disgust mixed with fear. "That was question. Where do you 2 think you're going?" Yami said with a hiss in voice. "T-to a restaurant" Asta said with a small tremble in his voice. "And why do you think you 2 can go?" Yami said as he got closer to the pair. Sol spoke up "Because we're dating, okay. Now can we go"?</p><p>Yami grabs Asta's head and launched him out the window before facing Sol, who was losing confidence fast "Okay, Tomboy, I will let you and Asta go on your date". Sol was relieved until "But, starting tomorrow, you 2 will be doing some of my duties".</p><p>"Wait, WHAT!!!" Sol yelled at the Black Bull Captain. "Calm down, you're gonna alert the others" Yami said, not knowing that Henry had arranged the house again and put a brick wall in front of Asta's door. "What do your mean 'we have to do your duties' and why the hell did you throw Asta out the window?!?!" Sol demanded. Yami held up 3 fingers then dropped 1 before speaking "First of all, as payment for letting you 2 go out. Second of all, i don't want to hear Asta protest either. Third of all, because i felt like it".</p><p>This answered zero questioned. In fact, it made more questions than answers. "Is that all?" Sol asked, realizing that there is no way out of it.</p><p>Yami shakes his head "I could always tell the other captains". Sols eyes widened at the thought of Char learning about her and Asta's relationship. "Now do you understand?" Yami said. Sol nodded. "Good. Now, enjoy your date while the night is still young" Yami declared with vigor. Sol, however, looked drained of all energy. She turned around and jumped out the window and onto Asta, who was passed out.</p><p>Yami lit a cigarette before turning around and walking towards the exit. 'I'm proud of those 2' Yami thought to himself 'but still, i'm gonna work them to death'. As he thought this, he bumped into the wall that blocked Asta's door "WHAT THE HELL!!! HENRY, MOVE THIS THING!"</p><p>After waking up and learning of Yami's deal, they headed to the restaurant with all their joy sucked out of them. Asta seeming to carry the most dread, knowing that he did most of the chores. As for Sol, she had no idea the hell Yami would put them through.</p><p>For 3 agonizing weeks, the 2 were put through everything. From doing Yami paperwork for Luck's constant battles with anyone tough looking to Cleaning the pets' cage out, Yami seemed to find the most painful or demeaning tasks for them to do.</p><p>This week, they had to play bar tender for the guild.</p><p>"Thanks for the refill, Sol" Vanessa said in a slurred voice. Sol stared at the witch with no emotion behind her eyes. She and Asta had pretty much been broken but they continued for each other. "Want anything, Gordon?" she asked with no emotion in her voice either. "<em>A glass a water would be nice</em>" Gordon said. Sol turned to Asta and he mouthed the word water. "I will get it for you" Sol said before turning away and walked toward the small bar that Yami built and currently drunk at.</p><p>"Asta, refill" Yami said with an even more slurred voice. "You just had one" Asta said in a monotone voice. "HEY, you know the deal we made" Yami snapped at Asta.</p><p>"Deal?" Magna asked "What deal"? "I made a deal with Asta and the Tomboy" Yami said but before he could continue, he was interrupted. "Yami," Asta said in monotone yet fearful tone "I will give you your refill. Please be quiet"</p><p>"No, i'm curious" Noelle said before getting up and turning toward the pair "What was the deal"? 'i hope it's not what i think it is' Noelle thought to herself.</p><p>"Yami, plea-" Asta tried to beg but he was too late. "Asta and the girl are an item" Yami said without thinking. The only noise that was heard after this was a glass falling on the floor after Sol dropped it on Gordon on accident.</p><p>Noelle was as white as a sheet. Her worst nightmare had been realized. But the others didn't feel the same.</p><p>Magna put his arm around the equally as pale Asta "Congrats, man. I didn't think you could get girlfriend, but hey, you proved me wrong". "Well, Asta, seems like you beat me. By the way," Finral said before grabbing Asta's arm and pulling him closer "I will drop you in the middle of the ocean if you ever rub this in my face". "Noted" Asta responded.</p><p>"So" the still drunk Vanessa said as she moved slunk next to the embarrassed Sol "How is he in bed"? "WHAT!?!?!" Sol yelled out in panic. "I'm kidding, you're both too young" Vanessa said before she passed out on a couch.</p><p>Sol turned around to be met by Gordon, Gauche, and Grey.</p><p>"<em>i forgive you for spilling my drink on me. It must be embarrassing to have a secret like this revealed by an intoxicated Yami. I hope you can forgive him</em>" Gordon said. Sol nodded, barely hearing what he said.</p><p>"You may not be my angel Marie, but i can see what Asta sees in you" Gauche said while staring at a picture of his sister. "Thank you?" Sol responded.</p><p>Grey stared at Sol, shaking in panic knowing that Sol is seeing her face. Grey gathered whatever courage she had in her and gave a small smile to Sol. It only lasted a few seconds but Sol felt it was genuine. "Thank you" Sol said causing Grey to go into a panic.</p><p>"Okay, guys" Charmy yelled "I overheard the announcement and i have decided to make something for the new couple". As she yelled, Sheep Cooks walked out with a feast that would put any noble to shame. "You don't need to that" Asta said. "Nonsense," Luck said "One of our members has a girlfriend now. Say, Do you wanna spar after this as a celebration?".</p><p>"Can you guys please just calm down a bit." Sol asked "We want to keep this a secret". "<em>whatever you want, ms. Sol</em>" Gordon said and made sure to inform everyone else, well as much as a guy whose normal talking voice can easily be ignored. "Thank you, Gordon. You really are a kind person for a man" Sol said before passing out. Then Asta followed.</p><p>"Seems Yami really put them through the ringer" Magna said as put the 2 in Asta's bed. "Aw, really wanted to fight Asta and then challenge Sol" Luck said.</p><p>"Come on, Guys." Finral said as he walked away from Asta's room "Let's leave the lovebirds alone". "Are you acting mature" Magna said in a mocking tone. "Shut it" responds Finral. As the remaining members of the Black Bull leave the room, Asta and Sol snuggle closer to each other. Rain begins to fall on the base.</p><p>Noelle sat in her room. Only a small candle was lit as she stared at her window from her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. She got up and touched the cold window with her hand. She made a vow to herself, one that no one else would hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>